Vehicle races, especially Formula-1 races, take place on traditional racing courses the construction of which is based on individual designs and which make high demands on the skills of the drivers and the quality of the vehicle. Lately, it has been noticed that races of formula vehicles, racing cars, touring cars, trucks, motorcycles, karts etc. become less and less exciting due to the technical development. A principal reason for this is that the overtaking manoeuvres, which actually are the thrilling thing about races, have become nearly impossible. This is, inter alia, due to the fact that the development in the aerodynamic field requires a larger distance from vehicle to vehicle, because a tailgating vehicle loses road adherence due to turbulences on the vehicle driving in front of it. In addition, an optimization of the tire grip is required for the full output development of the racing cars, for which purpose special tires are used which have an optimum grip only in a narrow region of width of the racing course.
In order to increase the thrill of vehicle races, forced pit stops and refuel stops are provided, which make the individual vehicles move out of the boring successive driving for a short time. More interesting for a spectator, however, is the direct battle of the individual drivers with thrilling overtaking manoeuvres. Thus, there is a need to animate the spectators' interest by thrilling overtaking manoeuvres also in those sections of the racing course in which so far overtaking manoeuvres have been made with difficulties only or not at all.